Coniuntus Potestas
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Chris and Wyatt had more of a connection then the Charmed Ones had ever realized but when that connection starts to catch him in the past the Charmed Ones start to uncover the secrets behind why Chris is there and why he tends to know his way around the manor. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all! So I had just recently watched Charmed and when I do stuff like this, Delilah, the voice in my head, hehe, decides to create plot bunnies and then I need to write so I head to put this down on paper and then to computer for a final print! This isn't the first chapter, more like a prologue. So I hope you enjoy the start and give me feedback and such an share ideas with me! Thanks for viewing!**

**I do not own Charmed, otherwise I would start on the Charmed Sons because that would be awesome!**

**Nothing real to warn you about, at least not now but I don't think it'll get too graphic!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

They had never seen Chris sleep, close his eyes for faithful and harmonious rest, not once even to rest his red eyes and there was a truly good reason. Chris had failed sometimes to keep his eyes open, when those times occurred all he saw was what he was trying to prevent but when he first came he, he felt less worry but now the bond was growing, Wyatt was connecting with him further, he needed more power, that was the only way to prevent it but he couldn't do that, he never wanted to do it that way. Even from the future Wyatt was finding ways to get to him, through Bianca but that failed and now he was trying this, he could tell Wyatt was furious and it was at him. Wyatt had figured out why Chris was in the past and that made his mission even more dangerous but he didn't think Wyatt would risk coming back to the past… just yet. So for now Wyatt was trying to reconnect with Chris, a connect that Chris had sealed off but a person with enough powers like Wyatt could figure a way around a spell that Chris at the age of sixteen made up, it wouldn't be that hard but Wyatt had never tried to before now, he was getting desperate now. Chris remember the first time Wyatt and him made a strong enough connection with each other to talk with each other in their dreams, that was when of course Chris made the spell to block each other out, it had gotten quite… disturbing, especially since they were hormonal teenagers at the time. But Chris had never thought that Wyatt would be able to connect with him from the future, they had always said that the connect between them was truly strong but this, he had never anticipated.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it, I love Chris and Wyatt but my favourite is Chris but trust Wyatt will be in this fic, so all you Wyatt lovers, be prepared! Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	2. Behaviour Difference

**Hey, so here is the first official chapter for this fanfic! yay! **

**Me: SOOOOO depressing, me don't own Charmed! AHHHHHH! Mini spaz over... not really!**

**Thanks for those that reviewed, favourited and followed! I like that you enjoyed it, so yeah thanks! **

**I'd love to hear from you guys and anything about this fanfic that you'll want to happen or etc! **

**Thank you and enjoy this chappie update!**

"Hey, have you noticed, Chris lately?" Phoebe asked, watching Piper walk madly back and forth in the kitchen, cleaning up from the last demon Chris had just sent them on. This week he had being pressuring them more than any other and it was really started to piss them off.

"Why yes, Phoebe, I have noticed, Chris," Piper said sarcastically, placing the ingredients away and wiping down the spills on the bench, not letting her eyes connect with Phoebe's. Piper was trying to avoid the topic, acting as though she was busy when in fact the bench that she was wiping now had started to squeak with cleanness.

"You know what I mean," Phoebe lightens her tone with concern, making Piper sigh and finally look up to face Phoebe.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Piper said mindlessly, as if the subject wasn't actually happening. She was truly trying to avoid the Chris conversation, she didn't want someone else's burdens on their shoulder, it sounded selfish, she knew that but weren't they allowed to be selfish, after all they've been through, couldn't they be allowed that at least.

"Don't you think we need to do something about it, I mean after all he's done for us, he hasn't exactly been giving us a break but I don't think he's been giving himself a break either, I don't even think he's even sleeping at all," Phoebe said with clear worry streaking her voice. The last time they had seen him, he had heavy bags under his eyes, indicating sleep hadn't been in his to do list and his pale complexion was a little bit too concerning for her to ignore.

Piper stopped again, they were all true but she shook her head still, "If he wanted our help, then he'll ask for it," Piper knew as soon as the words came from her mouth that Phoebe wouldn't believe them, she didn't even believe her own words.

Phoebe scoffed at those words, "You know Chris would never be able to admit he needs help, that goes against he's whole 'I am emotionless,' poker face he has going on," Phoebe told her, knowing that Piper wouldn't be able to deny that very true fact and as she predicted, Piper sighed in utter defeat. Phoebe had to resist the teasing smile that wanted to blow across her face in pure victory.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I know, I know," Piper paused for a second, trying to gather the words to explain what was truly going through her head, "But don't we have enough going on right now, I don't think we need any more problems to deal with,' Piper argued back but she knew were this was heading, Phoebe was right and it was the proper thing to do.

Phoebe could see Piper's true worries, she was worried about Wyatt, she was worried about Leo, he had barely been coming back here and if he did, it was only because he wanted to watch Chris's every move and Piper was also worrying about herself, she didn't want to lose herself in all of his madness that was her life and with one more worry to top that off, she'll feel like she'll be drowning and right now she was just trying to save herself, Phoebe couldn't judge her, "I know you are worried sweetie but he has helped us out with all of our problems, how about we help him with his problems?" Phoebe suggested to her, Chris has done a lot for them, even though he could be extremely hard on them about it and they got angry, they got frustrated about it but Phoebe couldn't let Chris go through this all by himself.

Piper pondered for a moment, letting the words of her sister sink in, she was amazed at how Phoebe could read her so well sometimes but she couldn't expect anything less, Phoebe knew her more than anyone since Prue died, how could she expect to hide anything around Phoebe, "Okay," Piper nodded her head, "We will but not now, next time we see him, we'll figure it out, okay?" Piper told Phoebe but in response Phoebe raised her eyebrow at her, "I promise."

"I'll keep you to that," Phoebe informed her, resisting the urge to celebrate at her victory of the argument as Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe who was gloated in her triumph. Phoebe got up and walked over to Piper and hugged her, Piper instantly sagged in her arms, "I love you, sweetie!" Piper returned the hug, she wouldn't say nor dare admit to anyone that she actually needed this; she needed a sister to be near her, to hug her, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay in this world of hers.

Chris felt the sweat bead on the frown of his forehead. He tried to calm his labored breathing as he pulled himself from the couch. He walked over to his desk at the backroom of P3, he still had so much to do. The papers that had once been a few, now laid a mess on not only his desk but now laid upon the floor, he sighed in annoyance but not even bothering to bend over and pick them up off the floor. He noticed the symptoms not just a few days ago, first it was just tiredness, not uncommon and extremely unnoticeable for him. Then came the slight hallucination, the blurs, the swearing he saw something but looking again and nothing to be there. After that his powers started to falter, orbing became a lot more harder and telekinesis wasn't working at the right times anymore, which became a serious problem when he went to the Underworld and was facing a horde of relentless demons and when he tried to orb he hit the caves roof and ended up getting hit by an energy ball. He had only just been able to get away because he happened to lead them past their territory and the two clans ended up in a bloody war between each other. It was nearly a day before he managed to reserve enough energy to be able to orb himself him the Underworld and coming here. He took in a shaky breath, every now and then he could hear the faint whisper calling his name, luring him to give in. But he refused to give in, not letting its easing voice soothe to him.

He should have been more prepared, he knew Wyatt was going to try this, especially after what happened with Bianca. Wyatt wouldn't give in; now knowing how far along Chris was in on his mission. He didn't have long now though, before Wyatt was able to make a full connection and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening, at least none that he knew of yet.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'm glad to have you guys here!**


	3. The Emotional Control

**Thanks for all that wonderful support you guys have just given me, gawd I feel so loved! ;)**

**Do you guys honestly think I would be writing fanfiction if I actually owned Charmed! I DO NOT OWN CHARMED! AHHHH!**

**Thanks and enjoy! Oh and if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!**

* * *

Chris had many talents, most of them in his magical world but he had inherited his mother's cooking skills. He remembered cooking dinner with her nearly every single night along with Wyatt, who had inherited cooking but Chris had noticed something off, where Wyatt had been helping every night along with him, he had suddenly stopped and soon he wouldn't come at all. Chris had told his mother about this but she said that sometimes you grow out of stuff and move on and sometimes you stick with it but Chris knew something wasn't right, Wyatt had loved cooking with them, he loved showing his little brother how to properly beat the eggs and how to sneak pieces of food when their mother wasn't looking, this was his first clue about Wyatt. Other than cooking Chris had another skill, one that wasn't in the family but one that was unique to him. Singing. Wyatt had teased him about how girly it was but Chris loved singing and as typical as it sounded it was one of things he did when he was emotional. When the club was closed and emptied, he would orb in and sing, it made him feel like he was actually on stage in front of an audience. In fact, singing was how he met his best friend, Blake. They became a singing duo and his mother had even started letting them sing at the club. This started when they were eleven and it never stopped, of course until that day. Chris refused to sing after that day and never bothered even to go back to P3 or any other of his music places. He quit all together and cut off any of his music roots. Every now and then he would try to sing but then he would choke up and wouldn't be able to utter another word.

But one of the unusual things about it, was that singing not only gave him more control in his emotional life but in his magic. He figured it was because of how his magic was tied to his emotions and his emotions always seemed to level out when he sang. So now he was sitting in P3, on one of the bar stools, trying to build by the nerve, trying beat the churning within his curdling stomach that was screaming at him to '_Stop!'_ that is wasn't going to go down well, that something bad was going to happen when he sang. He opened his mouth, it started to tremble with that command, and the words started to jitter at first and then became more focused. His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat started to form a noticeable crease upon his forehead. He wanted to stop, he begged his voice to stop as memories flashed before his eyes at incredible speeds, the blood splattered across his face as he heard a sickening thud and his eyes widen in shock. He had been restrained, it was punishment, for his disloyalty. He was made to watch, for him it was pure torture but for the demons around him and the executioner himself as his revolting grin mocked Chris, t was entertainment. They reveled in these sorts of entertainment, they even started games, sick and twisted but of course what could they expect from demons and evils such as them, they got nothing but pleasure from such events, Chris had participated in such events, not willingly. They captured witches mostly, mortals were just killed on the spot if they were caught trying to go against Wyatt but witches, no, they had to be tortured before they were allowed to die, Chris envied mortals that way, they got a quick death. But Wyatt would never kill Chris, that was one thing he would never do but not for love, not because Wyatt loved Chris but only because he needed him. Wyatt had gotten close to killing Chris on occasions, was tempted to even but that voice within his head reminded him that he needed Chris. Chris was just waiting for the day that Wyatt finally choice to ignore the voice within his head and just went with his emotions. Sometimes he wished he would ignore the voice and do it.

Chris instantly stopped when he heard someone orbed in. Leo. Chris scowled, hoping that Leo hadn't of heard but knowing Leo the peeping Elder, he would have.

"What were you doing, Chris?" Leo asked, giving Chris the typical suspicious look that Chris had the overwhelming urge to punch right off his face. Chris turned around, wishing he hadn't because he instantly got a look. He mustn't have looked so good and knowing Leo, he was properly thinking he had done something wrong, evil, and now it was taking effect on him.

"Last I heard Leo, I live here," Chris bit back, a headache was forming now and he wasn't in the mood for Leo, he was never in the mood for Leo now that he thought about it.

"That not what I asked now was it, Chris," Leo scorned back to Chris with his all-knowing attitude, Chris rolled his eyes, Leo never changed, he wasn't capable of change.

"You should know, you're the pervo Elder," Chris said with a tiresome voice, Leo glared at him even further, giving Chris the idea he wasn't going to let go of the subject, Chris simply rolled his eyes at him, "What? Is singing a crime now, what was my singing evilly missing a note or something?"

Leo rolled his eyes upon this, thinking of how childish it was, instead of fighting back, Leo ignored it, "I didn't know you could sing," Leo wouldn't admit it but Chris was actually good, really good in fact. If it weren't for his current feelings towards Chris, he would recommend him for Piper's club.

"Yes because you all ask me regularly about my singing," Chris said sarcastically and he could see how it was getting under Leo's skin, Chris had to admit that he was enjoying every second of it.

Deciding to change the subject, Leo walked over to Chris, deciding to take a seat next to him. Chris sighed, this meant that Leo wanted to have one of his long, deep and meaningful loads of crap conversations, "Look, Chris, I do believe that you are here to save Wyatt, I may not like your steps in doing so but if you are here to save Wyatt then that's all that matters but you can't exactly save Wyatt if you are not up to your full strength, so I'll ask again, what were you doing?"

"God, Leo, give it a rest, I'm fine! I thought that you wanted Wyatt safe and that's exactly what I am…" Chris hurtled over, Leo without a second thought caught Chris by the shoulders and lifted him by up to an almost sitting position.

Chris felt a shock of pain shear within his stomach and rise to his chest, he felt it burn with intensity. The power. It was overwhelming, Wyatt, he was… forcing him, it, to make a connection. He placed his hand on his heart, if anyone else had seen him, they properly would have thought he was having a heart attack but Chris knew better and Leo thought he was a whitelighter, whitelighter did not have a heart attacks.

"Chris? What is happening?" Leo demanded, not knowing what is happening to Chris but he was more concerned at the golden tinge that started to emit from Chris's shirt, "Chris, what is that?"

Chris looked weakly up at Leo, scolding himself for showing such weakness and quickly regaining his composure and trying to stand up straight. He faltered slightly before being able to stand up straight enough to seem at normal height with Leo, "Nothing."

"Lying again? Chris, that isn't smart now that it's concerning your well being," Leo condescended Chris, showing only the slight bit of concern as Chris swayed uneasily on his feet, "When was the last time you've slept, Chris?" Leo noticed the sighs of being sleep deprived as he looked more closely at Chris.

"That has nothing to do with this," Chris dismissed the topic easily before swaying dangerously, Leo immediately knew what was going to happen next and braced himself as Chris's eyes began to flutter and his body fell forward and became dead weight in Leo's arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I can't wait until Wyatt comes in! Annnnnnd don't forget to review!**


	4. The Tattoo

**Oh my! I had some wonderful reviews last chapter! Thank you all so much! It made my day hearing that! Anyway, the next chap I post will not be an actual chapter but will by all the characters that may and may not star in this story. So if you see a name there, they still may not be in the story! I just want you all to have a general idea of what the characters in this story will look like and such!**

**I DO NOT own Charmed, I hate having to say that, it breaks my heart every time I do say it!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Leo appeared in harmonious blue orbs within the Lounge Room of the manor before chucking Chris's body very unharmoniously onto the couch. His eyes went straight to Chris's chest as it raised very lazily up and down, the golden glow seemed to beautiful and it took everything Leo had in strength to ignore it before it faded. Leo was lucky that it had faded otherwise he had no doubt that he would have tried to connect with it, for some reason he felt an overwhelming amount of power emit from Chris at that and he had no doubt it was more of Chris's lies.

Leo looked down curiously at Chris, he had two voices in his head, when telling him not to do it, that it was a little bit too wrong for some reason and the other was screaming that this might be his only chance to see what Chris was actually hiding. The last voice won over the other one and Leo kneeled down and started to unbutton Chris's shirt. His eyes widen down at Chris's torso.

Starting from Chris's waist, vines intertwined each other, forming a large trunk that grew all the way up to his chest before it started to form branches, each having a name. A name that all belonged to one specified family, the Warren's or know known as the Halliwell's. Leo followed a few of the lines but they were cut off, they had not been finished. Leo's eyes followed a single branch that drew around Chris's heart, forming a circle and within that circle there was a tiny star that had five wavy points, it was barely noticeable but it was there.

Chris's eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids as his breathing began picking up. The golden glow returned and Leo's body seemed to relax at the sight immediately without fully knowing his actions Leo reached out a hand and the golden glow made a slight humming sound but before Leo could reach the circle Chris's hand shot up and caught Leo's. Chris eyes were trained on Leo as, out of pure instinct, he threw Leo across the room with his telekinetic power and pinning him on the opposing wall, protecting the power that was humming within him.

"Chris?" Piper asked, walking down the stairs in her nighty gown, her hair tied back in a messy bun and her eyes looking like they could barely be pulled open. As soon as she saw the scene before her, her eyes shot open to a more alert look and her body no longer slouched, "What's happening!?" She demanded and instantly Chris released Leo from his grip and started to button up his shirt, glaring at Leo as he did so.

"Ask Chris," Leo said pointing the question towards Chris. Piper turned to Chris, hands placed upon her hips.

"Ask me?" Chris asked rhetorically, "Leo was the one who brought me here and then unbuttoned my shirt, it was self-defense!"

"Leo?" Piper turned back to Leo, taking on her motherly attitude, as if trying to resolve a fight between young children.

"Chris fainted on me, so I brought him here," Leo explained, making it a point to sound like the responsible one.

"I did not faint," Chris said trying defend his dignity before Piper raised her hand at him to silence him.

She nodded towards Leo, who then continued, "As I was saying," Leo glared at Chris, "Chris _fainted _and I brought him here but not before that a golden glow came from his chest, so out of concern I unbuttoned his shirt and found a tattoo."

Piper scoffed, "A tattoo? No offence, Chris, but you don't seem the tattoo type," Chris rolled his eyes.

"But that wasn't what concerned me, Piper," Leo kept his leveled tone, "It was the fact that it had every name of your family names on it, dating back to the Melinda Warren," This automatically made Piper straighten up and become serious.

"Chris, why do you have a tattoo with all of my family members' names on it?" Piper asked, turning to him. Chris blanked out for a second. How was he supposed to explain that he had a tattoo with all of the Warren's names on it? He could tell them a part of the truth but that could risk them figuring out who he was. What other choice did he have?

"It appeared on me when I was fifteen," Chris said, Piper glared at him demanding a further answer, "Okay, I don't know exactly why but it started when I was fifteen and then started to grow and it has never really stopped."

"Yeah right," Leo mumbled, before getting a jingle from the other Elders, "I have to go but this isn't over, Chris," Leo warned Chris before orbing off.

"Show me," Piper said simply, leaving Chris to stare at her.

"Show you what?" Chris asked, playing dumb, hoping but knowing it won't happen, that she'll forget about it.

"Don't play dumb, the tattoo," Piper scolded him. Chris sighed before he started to unbutton his shirt and revealed the tattoo. Piper's eyes ran over every single detail, confirming that, yes, it was their bloodline on the tattoo, the golden glow started to shine before Chris quickly covered the tattoo back up and buttoned the shirt again, "Why did it do that?" Piper asked curiously.

"It sort of sensed your power," Chris said giving her an uneasy smile, he had already said to much, they could find out about him!

"It can do that?" Piper raised her eyebrow at him. Chris nodded at her, "Don't think we're through with this, I'm tired and we can do this in the morning, I promised Phoebe after all," Piper said before walking up the stairs and back to bed again.

Chris scrunched his face, not really knowing what Phoebe had to do with this, before orbing away, anywhere but the manor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and remember next chapter is not a real chapter, it will have all three sisters children's characters and as I said they may not even be in the story but if you have any suggestions who should play who (Actor/Actress) then please let me know and if you are happy with the results!**

**Thank you all so much! Bye!**


End file.
